Ser un Hufflepuff
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: Lealtad, justicia y trabajo duro.


_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

Todo, todo, todo lo que hay escrito aquí, pertenece a JK.

* * *

**Ser un Hufflepuff**

La pequeña Nymphadora Tonks siempre ha sido una niña torpe. Al menos, eso le dice su padre con cariño cada vez que choca accidentalmente contra algo. Si bien hace tiempo ha cumplido los once años, su casa sigue siendo a prueba de niños. Ya ha roto cinco floreros, tres macetas e incontables vasos. Su madre bromea con que romperá su propia varita apenas la tenga; tal vez sea por eso que Nymphadora la lleva bien guardada en su túnica y ni siquiera ha intentado darle uso aún.

Ella sabe que tiene un talento inigualable, de todas formas. Porque Dora es metamorfomaga, por lo que puede cambiar su aspecto a su parecer. Pero aunque ya está entrando en su adolescencia, eso tampoco le sale bien jamás. Cuando quiere poner su pelo rubio, este termina verde. Cuando quiere poner cara de perro para alterar a su gato, termina con la nariz chata, los ojos más separados de lo normal y unos horribles bigotes que lleva días poder quitárselos. Sus padres aseguran que, con tiempo y práctica, dominará sus metamorfosis.

Pero Nymphadora jamás ha sentido que pudiese llegar a hacerlo. Jamás dominará sus poderes, jamás usará su varita sin romperla y jamás hará algo grande. Ella no ha pertenecido nunca a nada que no fuese su pequeña familia de tres miembros, ya que –por si fuera poco- tanto ella como sus padres han sido desterrados de su familia materna. Dora suele asustar a los niños cuando quiere jugar en la plaza, golpeándolos accidentalmente con las hamacas o tirándoles la pelota con demasiada fuerza. Más de una vez, el Ministerio de Magia ha tenido que intervenir, porque la niña comienza a cambiar las facciones de su rostro en público sin intención o su magia, incontrolable a su edad, hace flotar a algún joven que la molesta.

Es por esa soledad e inseguridad que la han dominado desde siempre que, cuando la mujer que se ha presentado como la Profesora McGonagall la llama, siente un pánico que la cubre de la cabeza a los pies. La señora debe repetir su nombre una vez más para que ella pueda comenzar a moverse. Camina con lentitud hasta el banquito, que está allí, en el medio del Gran Comedor y con ciento de miradas sobre él.

En los segundos que transcurren entre que se sienta y se pone el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, le da tiempo para echar un vistazo al salón. Hay cuatro mesas allí y las recorre rápidamente con la vista. Ve en Slytherin las miradas de algunos de sus primos, a los cuales solo había visto antes en fotos, que la miran con frialdad y ese aire de superioridad que caracteriza a los Black. Observa por un segundo la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos lucen mucho más grandes que ella. Luego la de Ravenclaw, y siente un pinchazo en el estómago en ese momento. Una voz en su mente le dice "_no eres lo suficientemente astuta para Slytherin, ni valiente para Gryffindor o inteligente para Ravenclaw_". Su mirada se posa en la mesa de Hufflepuff. "_Tal vez seas lo suficientemente inútil para ellos, sí_", sugiere la voz.

Pone el sombrero sobre su cabeza y es tan grande que le tapa los ojos. Pero las cuatro mesas han quedado grabadas en sus pupilas. Ahora es otra voz la que habla en su mente.

_Mmm… ¿qué tenemos aquí?_, escucha, _pero ¡si es una Black! Podrías ir a Slytherin, allí pertenece tu familia…_

_Sí, _piensa Tonks con fuerza, _quiero ir a Slytherin. _

Cualquier cosa es mejor que ir a Hufflepuff.

_No, no, te falta ambición, te falta astucia… Eres una niña valiente… podría ser Gryffindor. _

_Sí, _vuelve a rogar_, Gryffindor está bien._

_Pero no, tampoco perteneces allí. Sin lugar a dudas, tienes las características de una Hufflepuff._

-¡No!-suelta ella, en un grito que queda ahogado por el sombrero.

_¿No?, _inquiere él,_ ¿qué tiene de malo Hufflepuff?_

_Que estoy cansada de ser una inútil más._

_¿Eso es lo que piensas de Hufflepuff? Pues te equivocas. _

_¡Yo no pertenezco allí!, _insiste_. _

_Te equivocas, Nymphadora Tonks, porque tú eres una completa…_

_-_¡Hufflepuff!

Dora escucha los aplausos provenientes de una de las mesas y se quita el sombrero con rabia. Enfadada, quiere dirigirse a la mesa de su nueva _inútil estúpida _casa, pero su pie se engancha con el banquito y cae al piso. Escucha como algunos contienen la respiración, preocupados, y escucha también risas, muchas risas.

Alguien en la mesa de Slytherin grita "_¡no hay duda de que es una Hufflepuff!_" y Tonks se siente enrojecer mientras se levanta torpemente del suelo y va a la segunda mesa, donde todos la reciben con dulces sonrisas y amistosas palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

Tonks corre entre la multitud de magos que se encuentran en Hogwarts. Empuja a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino, ataca a todos los mortífagos con los que se cruza y corre, corre sin parar, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Porque es precisamente lo que está pasando: su vida podría estar yéndose mientras corre, porque Remus está en algún lugar, peleando _o muerto_ y no lo encuentra, mierda, ¡no lo encuentra!

Allí lo ve, a lo lejos, luchando contra Dolohov, tal como le había indicado Aberforth Dumbledore.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_exclama Dora, en un grito que le deja doliendo la garganta. Dolohov sale disparado varios metros y Remus se vuelva hacia su salvadora. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro cuando la ve.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta en tono desesperado-. ¡Deberías estar con Teddy!

-Él está con mi madre-Tonks se fue acercando mientras él le hablaba y, cuando solo está a medio metro, se tira a los brazos de su esposo-. Yo debía estar contigo.

-Esto es demasiado peligroso-insiste Remus.

-Somos más de los que creí-comenta Dora, para desviar la atención del tema.

-Sí, se han quedado todos los de Gryffindor, incluso los menores querían quedarse a luchar. Aunque solo algunos Ravenclaw se quedaron… Y los de Slytherin ya están del otro lado, claro. Pero ningún Hufflepuff mayor de edad se retiró cuando les dieron la oportunidad-Remus le dirige una sonrisa llena de intención.

Con el correr de los años, Nymphadora Tonks se había terminado conformando con ser una Hufflepuff. Se había auto convencido de que no tenía nada de malo y había comenzado a estar feliz con su casa. No estaba tan mal, después de todo. Había logrado convertirse en una de las Aurors más jóvenes del Ministerio. Pero jamás había terminado de comprender qué tenía de bueno su casa.

En ese instante, la imagen de un chico viene a su mente. Un chico al que había conocido cuando él estaba en primer año y ella en quinto. Habían compartido casa y él siempre le había parecido un excelente chico, muy simpático e inteligente. Piensa en él en ese momento porque tiene la seguridad de que él se hubiese quedado a luchar, si estuviese vivo.

Cedric Diggory.

Piensa en Cedric porque, en medio de la guerra, de la Batalla Final, lo comprende. Recuerda cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt llegó con un ejemplar del Profeta donde hablaba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todo el mundo estaba exaltado con que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y que solo tenía catorce años en aquel momento, hubiese sido elegido como campeón. Nadie le prestó demasiada atención al otro campeón de Hogwarts, nadie se dio cuenta de que era un Hufflepuff. Pero ella sí, Tonks lo observó y no lo entendió. Creyó que, si no fuese porque todos estaban ocupados observando a Harry, habría habido un gran revuelo, quejas, burlas. ¿Un Hufflepuff campeón de Hogwarts? Simplemente no lo entendió.

Ahora lo entiende.

Tonks entiende en ese momento por qué un Hufflepuff salió campeón de Hogwarts. El Cáliz de Fuego tenía muchos alumnos entre los cuales elegir. Podría haber elegido a un valiente de Gryffindor, que se enfrentaría a cualquier prueba sin demostrar temor. Podría haber elegido a un Ravenclaw, con la inteligencia suficiente para sortear cualquier prueba. O podría haber escogido a un Slytherin, tan ambicioso que jamás se rendiría. Estaba claro que se habían presentado candidatos de las tres casas: los Gryffindor para demostrar valor; los Slytherin, por ambición; y los Ravenclaw, porque sabían que encontrarían la respuesta a cualquier acertijo. Sin embargo, el Cáliz de Fuego eligió a un Hufflepuff: alguien justo, leal y trabajador. El Cáliz supo que Cedric jamás tomaría ventaja de algo; que sería lo suficientemente leal como para devolver un favor; que sería justo y no traicionaría a nadie; que trabajaría incansablemente hasta ser un digno campeón.

Tonks entiende también por qué todos los Hufflepuff mayores de edad se quedaron. Porque son leales a Hogwarts, a Dumbledore y a Harry. Porque saben que los hijos de muggles son iguales a los "sangre pura" y lo justo es que sean tratados con igualdad. Porque trabajarán duro hasta lograr la justicia. Además, Dora tiene la leve sospecha de que, aunque los menores de edad no se hayan quedado como algunos Gryffindor, han vuelto luego a escondidas. Porque los Hufflepuff –en su mayoría- son políticamente correctos: si les dicen que solo los mayores se quedan, así será. Pero la lealtad a ellos mismos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, y un Hufflepuff no descansará hasta asegurarse de que haya cumplido con sus convicciones.

Por primera vez, Nymphadora no solo se siente bien con ser una Hufflepuff: está _orgullosa_ de serlo. Agradece con todo su corazón que el Sombrero Seleccionador no le haya hecho caso, porque él tenía razón y ella estaba equivocada.

Nymphadora Tonks _pertenece_ a Hufflepuff.

Le sonríe a Remus. Una sonrisa llena de convicción y desafío.

-Hagamos honor a nuestras casas-susurra.

Dolohov ya se ha levantado y alza su varita en dirección a ellos. Tonks ve a Bellatrix, con la locura en los ojos, apuntarla con la varita.

Con su mano derecha toma la izquierda de Remus, entrelaza sus dedos y le da la espalda. Se defiende de su tía con valor y energía, mientras siente como su esposo lucha con Dolohov.

Sabe qué está ocurriendo. Sabe lo que va a pasar. Lo sabe en la sonrisa de Bellatrix. Lo sabe por la forma en que su varita se resbala cada vez más de su mano. Lo sabe cuándo siente que Remus deja de ejercer presión con sus dedos y nota que cae al piso, como peso muerto. Lo sabe porque el rayo verde se dirige a ella a toda velocidad y ella ni siquiera trata de hacer un contra hechizo.

Morirá luchando. Por lealtad a ella misma y a su padre, un hijo de muggles. Porque quiere dejar un mundo justo donde su hijo pueda crecer feliz. Porque jamás dejó de trabajar por su sueño.

_Sí_, piensa, como si volviese a estar sentada en el banquito, bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador, a los once años, _sí, quiero ser una Hufflepuff. _

Porque, por primera vez en su vida, entiende lo que eso significa.

* * *

**N/A: **

¡Hola! ¿Qué? ¿Que si mi casa es Hufflepuff? Pff, nah, ¿qué les hace pensar eso?

En realidad, Pottermore me mandó a Gryffindor, pero estoy totalmente convencida de que es un error de la página. No sé imaginan que tan bajo es mi nivel de valentía.

Y voy a tener la decencia de aclara que no, no creo que Tonks en serio haya estado alguna vez desilusionada con ir a Hufflepuff, creo que ella siempre creyó que era su casa perfecta. Pero es un fanfic y es mi deber cambiar un poco los hechos (?), y como debía ser de la primera vez de algo -_tonta, tonta, ¿por qué no escribiste una en la que tuvieses a Remus Lupin sin prenda alguna!- _elegí "la primera vez que Tonks entendió que Hufflepuff también es una casa digna a la que pertenecer y -en opinión de la autora- la mejor de todas".

En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Lo escribí por puro amor a la escritura y a Harry Potter.

Serán bien recibidas cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, sea buena o mala (pero sin agresión, por favor).

¡Saludos desde este rincón del mundo!

Ceci.


End file.
